Visions D'enfer
by Saozens'Snape
Summary: Dans un monde de chao, Matt, jeune esclave au service des Nott, raconte l'enfer dans lequel vive moldu et sorcier avec pour maître: Voldemort. Grâce à lui la résistance s'accelerera, fesant renaître de l'espoir dans les yeux des persécuter...


**Me voilà partit pour une nouvelle fic (je continue Extraordinary Boy vous inquiété pas) Je suis une auteur débutante (je suis quand 5e !) soyez indulgent !**

**Disclamer : rien et à moi sauf l'histoire et les personnage inventer.**

**Prologue**

_Je vais vous contez une histoire. Non je vous vois déjà en train de bailler en vous imaginant que dès que vous aurez tourner la page de ce carnet relier de cuir bun pour découvrir les mots « il était une fois…… pour finir par quelques pages plus loin : Ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. FIN ». Je peux déjà vous dire que pour les amateurs de ses contes qui sont pour moi ennuyant que mon histoire ne ressemble pas à celle de Cendrillon(si peut être un peu d'une certaine façon) ou encor de Blanche Neige. Rien quand écrivant ses lignes, à la lueur d'une chandelle, dans une couche de paille rempli de poux et de puces, je cours un danger de mort. Pourquoi ? Car le Grand Maître à interdis toutes formes d'écritures. Petit je n'ai trouvé raison à cette loi, mais maintenant, alors que je possède mes quatorze printemps, j'ai compris. L'écriture facilite la pensé personnelle, le recueillement. Un bon exemple sera la bible ou encore les tableaux avec leurs sens cachés. Le Grand Maître s'en est rendu compte. Les trois quart des habitant du monde ne savent même pas se qu'est écrire ni même dessiner, personne n'en aurait l'envi ni la conscience. Je ne sais pas si je vais vous dire qui je suis, si quelqu'un trouver ce petit livre, je serai envoyé à Azcaban. Dans ce petit ouvrage, je dirai mes envi, mes pensées de révolte, mes rêves, mes joies, mes tristesses._

_Les ronflements des autres occupants de la pièce me viennent aux oreilles. Pour vous, se serez sûrement désagréable, mais cela va vous paraître bizarre mais pour moi c'est une sentiment de protection, de réconfort même de vie, dans ce monde sinistre. Vous vous posez beaucoup de question, c'est tout naturel, vous vous demandez pourquoi je raconte cela. Mais il faut que quelqu'un se souvienne, se souvienne des vies qui sont mortes pour que le monde soit meilleur. Je sais écrire, lire, compter grâce au vieux Bernard, qui est mort l'année dernière, tué par un vampire. En effet le vieux Bernard était âgée de 85 ans à sa mort,_ _avait_

_vécu avant que Voldemort (mon écriture tremble) prenne le pouvoir. Il m'a raconté tout. Tout sur l'ascension de cet homme sanguinaire, fou mais malheureusement intelligent. Aujourd'hui encoree me demande pourquoi il m'a choisi moi, petit orphelin pommé dans ce monde qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il aurait pu choisir un adulte responsable, mais non. Ainsi je vais d'abord commencer par vous expliquer le comment du pourquoi :_

_Il y a 60 ans, Voldemort prit le pouvoir. Il avait comme alliers les créatures de l'ombre et la plupart des Sang Purs. Ainsi donc, il réduit moldus et sorcier en esclavage. Moi je suis au service d'une très grande famille, mais je n'en suis pas fier. La plupart des esclaves le sont, à force d'années passées dans cette situation misérable. Certains par peur ou par lâcheté._

_Les familles de Sang Purs ont chacune des terres et des manoirs, le nombre diffère selon le lien qu'ils ont avec Vvvoldemort . je suis au service des Nott, et demain je serai vendu au marchée des esclaves, où un autre maître m'achètera selon la qualité qu'il me trouve. Oui pour eux nous sommes des bêtes. Plus qu'un elfe de maison mais moins qu'un cheval. Je sais déjà comment cela va se passait. Le maître va m'enlever mon sortilège de fidélité, un mélange d'imperium et de doloris, copier sur les elfes, puis me fera lavé et me mettra de beaux vêtements, espérant me vendre plus cher. Certain en font un vrai biseness._

_Je vais avoir maintenant le courage de vous dire mon nom :_

_Matt, peu être Matthieu je ne sais même pas si c'est mon vrai nom, _

_Manoir des Nott,_

_Le vendredi 5 novembre, an 2055 _

_Bien je dois maintenant vous laissez, les pas du loup-garou/garde approche_

Matt souffla la bougie et mouilla son doigt pour ne pas laisser la fumer monter, se qui alerterait le garde, et cacha soigneusement le carnet de ses secrets….


End file.
